cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:S'pht
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cafe World Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cookbook page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ilovelyse (Talk) 16:07, July 24, 2010 Thank you for your updates and response... It can be tricky to figure out how to do things in the Wiki, but always fun. Mrjoeterrace 22:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Combining Cuisine Pages... This seems like a good idea to me. We could put the "fancy" data from the "Seafood Cuisine" page into the "Category:Seafood Cuisine" page and then put a redirect from the SC page to the C:SC page. That way there would be one location for the same set of information. Mrjoeterrace 01:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Merging Chairs/Etc In my personal opinion, there is no really need to get rid of the old pages, as they make you have more articles on this Wiki and you could still have pages like Chairs. But if you want to go ahead and merge them, I have no real big problems against it. Maybe the community should vote on it? - Wagnike2 16:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :* To be honest, I don't know if there is an official process for the voting , but as you recommended a blog post and poll would probably work. - Wagnike2 17:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Conversation... On getting pictures for the new spices.... I'm on it! On "refining template:cookbookline".... I'm not quite sure what you mean by the change in format. If we've got the right base data on the page, we should be in good shape. On cuisine pages... Sounds great. I'll see if I can lend a hand there well. Mrjoeterrace 01:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Problem Report about File:Orders.png Hi. I was checking your problem report about File:Orders.png not showing the updated version on the page. There was a problem a week ago with image thumbnails not updating, however the problem has been fixed. I see the same image on Catering Truck as on the image page at this point. If you do not see the same images, please let us know at . -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Looks fixed now here, thanks! Tom Rini 03:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) you re wrong about 5% cp about dino and chocolate because it's not CP of cooking+serving * 5% but just serving CP * 5% i m sure because i m already the master of that and i check every one ! Recipe Mastery Table Nice job! I didn't look at the actual template but I'm guessing you used the calculation function. Very neat. Mrjoeterrace 19:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I gave your MinutesToTime a good long read to figure most of it out :) I've been thinking idly about making a second version for use on the Cooking Mastery page but I'm not sure if it's more hassle than help. Tom Rini 20:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tom. Not sure about whether changing the format of MinutesToTime would be a good idea. I think that the following table shows that sorting by time would not work quite as you expect without the leading zeros. Play with sorting the columns to see what I mean. Please let me know what you think. Mrjoeterrace 17:36, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Perhaps rather than creating multiple versions of MinutesToTime we could just add an optional parameter to the existing version, which when present would suppress the days from being printed. I know you think having a list of times with all leading zeros for the number of days is "funny", but at least it is consistent.... Mrjoeterrace 16:03, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I think unless you're looking for something more to do to the macros, it's probably fine enough as is. Tom Rini 02:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Floor: Oak Parquet On the floors page, Oak Parquet is shown as available, but I cannot purchase anymore (it's faded out in the market place). Do you know what's up with this floor? Brassy 19:12, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No idea, sorry. Tom Rini 19:22, November 6, 2010 (UTC)